


gotham nights

by saltyblossom



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Scissoring, Slight Dom & Sub, Slight Mentions of Prostitution, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyblossom/pseuds/saltyblossom
Summary: two broken souls find one night of true pleasure.





	gotham nights

Harley bucked her hips as your tongue rubbed along her clit, nimble fingers thrusting within her cunt.

"Fuuuck...". Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she watched you eagerly slurp and finger her, one of your own hands rubbing your clit at a pace that made her mind spin. Her legs wrapped tightly around your head as she rolled her hips along your tongue in an attempt to get you closer to her."Please Y/N, don't stop...". 

Although your jaw was hurting, you refused to take a break. Who else could say that they had one of the sexiest villains in their own apartment falling apart to their touch? Not any average person, that's for damn sure. A mewl escaped your mouth as you felt her slick thighs press against your head, looking up at her with a lazy gaze. How the fuck could the Joker miss out on this? She was beautiful, with a wanton expression within her eyes and her blonde, messy hair slick against her porcelain face. Every touch send her into a flurry of moans and whimpers--last time you checked, that was every man's dream in a woman.  _Well, he missed out on this angel._ The thought passed quickly as you heard the blonde let out a loud groan, taking your mouth away from her cunt so you could kiss her on her lips. Her fingers laced underneath your underwear as she gripped your ass, giving a playful squeeze as her tongue curled around hers.

"I-I didn't catch your name dollface...". You eyed her briefly before quickly slipping out of your underwear, straddling her.

"Y/N." Something along the lines of 'pretty name' was muttered before she suddenly let out a gasp, watching you adjust so your slippery folds meshed against hers. Leaning your head back with a quiet sigh, you held on to one of her legs before letting it rest on your shoulder, rolling your hips in long, slow motions. You bit your lip as she gave a sharp gasp, small palms reaching eagerly towards your breasts to play with your nipples. Every part of her was perfect--from her curvy, slim form to her bubbly laughter. It was hard for you to think that this had all started with her happening to bump into you after your latest session with a client, placing a good hundred grand into the cleavage of your low cut dress before she gestured towards her banged up motercycle.

"Damn Y/N...keep going so slow and I'm never gonna cum!". She watches you smirk with a smile, and you quicken your hips so your clit rubs faster against hers. Harley sunk into the bed, feeling her breath quicken. God this felt so fucking good...how did she find such a cute little broad like you? Despite her wanting to close her eyes, she kept them open, watching your perky tits bounce as you began to grind against her in a more violent manner.

"Do you want to cum that badly, Harley? Come on, you've barely had any fun!". A long whine escaped her lips as you suddenly lifted your hips, and Harley giggled as you crawled up towards the headboard of the bed. She watched your dripping pussy with glee, feeling a sense of entitlement and pride knowing she had gotten you like this. Such sexual cravings could never be satisfied with the Joker. "I haven't even cummed once, Quinn. You don't make the rules here, I do." You promptly sat on her face, giving a shivering moan as you moved your body up and down. Harley stuck her tongue out as far as she could, giving a muffled mewl as you fucked her tongue. Resting your hands on your breasts, you already feel your legs start to tremble as she eagerly thrusts her tongue in and out, eyes still wide and crazy as they were when you first met her. Lazily twisting a nipple, you watch the vixen in a drunk like stupor. Harley looked even prettier with her face between your legs. 

"You taste so good, Y/N...". Giving a hard buck, you chuckle softly as she lets out a muffled yelp. You bring your finger quickly to your clit, arching your back as your orgasm feels close. 

"Come on baby...you're so close! You're such a good fucking girl...". You trail off with a pant, wondering if she received such compliments from the Joker. You refuse to think of him again as she hits a certain spot that makes you buck harshly, your hands gripping her breasts until they were rouge hand prints. "Fuck!". Harley lapped your release, forgetting to breathe as she continued to twirl her tongue inside of your. She let out a deep inhale as you lifted your hips, laying back down. She stared at your fluttering pussy with a wide grin, closing her eyes.

"...I could get used to this." The ticking of the clock almost broke your thoughts. You rubbed your fingers along the sheets underneath you, glistening in sweat.

"I could too." You prop yourself up on your forearms, still trying to get down from your high. "Did you have fun?". A giggle escapes you as she nods absentmindedly, giving a weak kiss on your calf. 

"...Do you think we could do this again sometime? I mean, later...it doesn't have to be tomorrow or anything!". Swiveling off of her warm body with a soft grunt, you curl up against her as you let her face rest between your breasts. Your expression softens as you watch her nuzzle lightly against them, an almost undetectable grin hidden behind long chunks of golden bleach hair. 

"Baby, we can do this whenever you want to."

The sounds of traffic fill the room. For the first time, the both of you sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> it was actually pretty fluff but eh


End file.
